Video Archive
On board the Shadow Broker Base, at the Video Archives terminal, the player can review archived video clips of people all around the galaxy that the Shadow Broker has been observing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMbCmODlKT4 Clips include: *Aria T'Loak: **On Omega above Harrot’s Emporium overseeing the execution of a Blue Suns mercenary. **Sitting in her booth at the Afterlife Club. **Observing a car bombing while a Blue Suns mercenary passes by. *Emily Wong: **In the Dark Star Lounge, dancing with a female human and an asari. **Interviewing a hanar while two hovercars are burning behind her. **Sitting at a table and speaking with two turians in the Palaven business which is next to the Dark Star Lounge at the Level 28 of the Zakera Ward. *Donnel Udina: **Angrily pushing a C-Sec agent on the Citadel. **Boarding an aircar. **Observing an asari dancer in the Afterlife club on Omega. *Captain Armando Bailey: **Sitting and looking out a window on the Citadel. There are also some bottles or flasks next to him. **Talking with two subordinates. **Walking out of the Zakera Cafe with a female C-Sec officer, holding a gun in his right hand. *David Anderson: **Meeting with an unnamed Cerberus agent on the Citadel Presidium. **In a shootout with a krogan and a quarian. **Punching Udina in the stomach. *Captain Preitor Gavorn: **Killing two vorcha on Omega. **Running away, pursued by a hail of gunfire on Omega. **Sitting on a bed as a human male approaches. *Khalisah al-Jilani: **Punched by a krogan interviewee. **Kicked by a volus interviewee. **Embracing and kissing an asari on the Citadel. *Matriarch Aethyta: **Looking at a photo (which also may be a video footage because the image moves) of Liara. **Attacking a volus with biotics. **Headbutting a krogan in front of spectators. *Jacob Taylor: **Doing sit-ups in the armory aboard the Normandy SR-2, shirtless. **Conversing with Miranda on the Lazarus Research Station. *Elias Kelham: **Running over a turian in his hover car on Omega. **Giving a datapad to Captain Armando Bailey. **Wiping his hands as an unconscious turian is dragged away. *Miranda Lawson: **Conversing with Jacob on the Lazarus Research Station. *Legion: **Landing aboard the Derelict Reaper and deactivating a drone. *Garrus Vakarian: **Attacking an Eclipse merc and another person with his squad. While the Info Drone says that Garrus is on Omega, the place looks like the warehouse on the Citadel. *Keeper #20: **Walking past a dead Blood Pack krogan. **Working in Zakera Ward, finding and disposing of the surveillance camera observing it. **Trapped in an access shaft. *Jack: **During her escape leveling two Blue Suns mercenaries. *Thane Krios **On Kahje, discreetly killing a Blue Suns mercenary. He then twists around and shoots the camera. *Fred Mazzei **Speaking in front of a mirror in a restroom. **Speaking to a hanar in the Presidium. **He and a salarian are walking toward an aircar. Suddenly, the turian driver opens the door, shoots the salarian, and flies off. A C-Sec officer then appears on-screen firing at the car. *Urdnot Torsk **Pushing a salarian into the varren fight pit. **Chasing pyjaks. **With Fortack, executing a human with an M-451 Firestorm in Fortack's lab. *Grunt **Punching an Eclipse Trooper on Illium. *Samara **Pursuing a female Blue Suns mercenary, using biotics to ensnare the merc's getaway hovercar. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC Category:Shadow Broker